Team CIST
CIST (pronounces "Crystal") is a team of students at Beacon Academy, which is comprised of four members: Crystal Nelde, Idina Caliber, Sirce Marion and Tianee Musk. The first battle with the four members fighting together takes place in the initiation before they retrieved the White Bishop pieces. Members: Position: While it has been against by Sirce and Tianee when the leader position was given to Crystal, she has proven that she can keep a cool head and solve any sort of disargeement in the team (and sometimes keeps Tianee from strangling Idina for teasing her). Very good at wide range attack, but she perfers to let her teammate fights. Idina is the team's engineer, and she spends most of her time making gear, fixing weapons and adding new feature to the team's weapon. Since she used to take some mercenary contracts (out of boredom) before going to Beacon, Idina knows her way around when it comes to getting the information she and her team needs. Good at mid and close-range attacker, and her perfereble setting is wide open range. The second in command is Sirce Marion, Crystal has personally handed her that position (In hope that she will open up to the rest of team). Even though she finds it annoying, Sirce can quickly comes up with a second plan if something goes wrong. Has sharp senses of sight, she can quickly snipe and take the enemy's number down. Good at long range combat and is an expert in forest setting. Tianee is the front attacker and tank of the group, she can deal heavy attacks and leaves the most blood behind. While being slow on her feet, she has good hearing and sense of smell, plus her small form allows her to get out of the way if anyone tries to sneak up on her. Good at close range combat and can perform well in mid-range combat. Battle Strategies: Story: -------o0o------- Misc: *Crystal's outfit codename: **Original/first outfit: Fairy **Alternative outfit: Tinker **Senior outfit: Nymph **Post graduation outfit: Leanan Sidhe *Idina's outfit codename: **Original/first outfit: Succubus **Alternative outfit: Princess **Senior outfit: Vampire **Post graduation outfit: Lilim *Sirce's outfit codename: **Original/first outfit: Elf **Alternative outfit: Briar Rose **Senior outfit: Wyvern **Post graduation outfit: Dark elf *Tianee's outfit codename: **Original/first outfit: Unicorn **Alternative outfit: Bambi **Senior outfit: Arctic **Post graduation outfit: Bicorn Trivia: *Team CIST's theme is "Mythical Creature". **Crystal is based on the character Tinkerbell with her weapons being similar to fairy wings and the way they are powered by Dust. Her mythical creature counterpart is a fairy. **Idina is based on the character Princess from the tale The Frog Prince, with a twist in her relationship when The Frog Prince when he betrayed her. Her mythical creature counterpart is a succubus. **Sirce is based on princess Aurora from Sleeping Beauty, with her trial against a dragon when she came back home. Her mythical creature counterpart is an elf. **Tianee is based on Bambi from Bambi with her design based on deer and her love for reindeer. Her mythical creature counterpart is a unicorn *The word 'cist' means "Stone coffin" in German. NO IT'S NOT CYST, IT'S "I" NOT "Y" >.< Author Note: *Team CIST is created by Flora and Ashe. *Crystal Nelde and Tianee Musk belongs to Flora. *Idina Caliber's and Sirce Marion's design belongs to Ashe. They are written by Flora. Images: Team CIST Silhouette.jpg|Silhouette Team CIST Revealed.jpg|Revealed Team CIST.gif|From Silhouette to Revealed Team CIST Uniform.jpeg|Team CIST in uniform. Done by dontforgetp Team CIST Night.png|Done by chiicharron Team CIST Prom.png|Team CIST in their prom dresses. Done by kumafromtaiwan Team CIST Poster.jpeg Team CIST Card.png Team CIST Alternative.png|Team CIST Alternative - Done by alskat Team CIST Dorm.png Team CIST Yearbook.png|Yearbook photos Category:Team CIST Category:Main Characters